TU MIRADA EN MI
by AliceJoziCullen
Summary: Muchas veces tenemos a alguien junto a nosotros, pero no nos damos cuenta de lo que esa persona puede significar en realidad, es que a veces necesitamos más de una mirada para saber que esa persona es la indicada.


Sinopsis: Muchas veces tenemos a alguien junto a nosotros, pero no nos damos cuenta de lo que esa persona puede significar en realidad, es que a veces necesitamos más de una mirada para saber que esa persona es la indicada.

**1 CAPITULO**

Otro día de clases, como siempre yo era la chica buena que ayudaba a todo el mundo, la niña que todos querían, la que nunca causaba problemas, la linda e inocente amiga de todos, bueno por una parte me agradaba la idea pero por otro me estresaba completamente.

- Pequeña ya es tarde para el colegio.- me llamo mi mamá desde el comedor.

- Ya estoy lista mamá, en un momento bajo- le dije desde mi cuarto, mirando mi reflejo en el espejo podía ver la misma niña de lentes gruesos, lindos ojos chocolates, el cabello castaño ondeado sujetado en una cola, no me gustaba maquillarme, lo sentía como algo innecesario y superficial, bueno en cuestión esta era yo, Isabella Marie Swan, la inocente y educada hija del jefe policías y la dulce profesora de inicial.

Al terminar de hacer mi típico monologo interno de todas las mañanas baje corriendo donde estaban mis papas tomando desayuno.

- Hola princesa ¿lista para otro día fantástico de clases?- me miro con aquel ademán de "estoy muy orgulloso de ti pequeña"

- Papá, no es necesario que me recuerdes que hoy me darán el premio como la más puntual del colegio, ya con todos mirándome será más que suficiente.

- Pero hijita, ser la más responsable y puntual del colegio es todo un merito, además sin contar con todos los premios de ciencia que as ganado, y de lo buena amiga que eres con todos, pequeña eres nuestro orgullo.- dijo mi mamá abrazándome, provocando que casi me atore con el pedazo de pan que estaba comiendo.

- Mamá por favor sin tanto cariño que hace que me ahogue.

- Ok mi niña lo siento.- dijo separándose de mí, yo se que no era su culpa que a mi no me gustaran los abrazos ni nada de esas cosas, pero bueno así soy.

- Supongo que ya me tengo que ir, adiós papá, adiós mamá los veo en la tarde.

- Adios pequeña- me dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Estaba saliendo de mi casa hacia la escuela cuando alguien me llamo desde el otro lado.

- Hey Isabelita espérame!- así, casi me olvido de mencionarlo jejeje Edward Cullen, mi desubicado y extremadamente egocéntrico mejor amigo.

- Edward no me digas Isabelita, sabes que no me gusta.- le reproche.

- Pues por eso mismo Isabelita- me dijo con esa sonrisa tan suya jajaja mi amigo era único e incorregible, aunque éramos completamente diferentes siempre a estado a mi lado, bueno menos en el colegio, a mi no me gustaba para nada su grupito de amigos así que no le hablaba mucho entre clases.

- ¿Lista para tu súper premio?- me dijo sarcásticamente.

- Ni me lo recuerdes, aunque tú también deberías recibirlo si siempre llegamos juntos temprano.

- Hey no, ahí te equivocas jaja tú llegas pero yo me quedo por el camino jajajajaja.

- A si claro con tus "amiguitas".

- Exacto pequeña.

- Aii Edward! ¿Cuándo maduraras? ¿No te cansas de toda la vida andar con una y otra? ¿Qué pasara cuando algún día aparezca la chica de tus sueños? No creo que a ella le guste mucho eso que tú andes detrás de tantas…

- Ai Isabelita, no me digas que tu crees en ese mito del amor jajaja yo creí que eras mas uhmm ¿racional? O ¿científica? Sii esoo, no puedo creer que creas en esas mentiras, bueno quizás si exista ok tampoco voy a ser completamente serrado en ese tema pero hasta que no lo encuentre seguiré creyendo que es solo un mito. Y mientras tanto me seguiré divirtiendo con mis "amiguitas" jajajaja.

- Edward Cullen no es elegante de tu parte decir que te diviertes con las chicas, ya no quiero ser tu amiga.- le respondí indignada.

- pero Isabelita, no te enojes conmigo- me rogó con esos ojitos de cachorrito abandonado jajaja a veces mi amigo podía ser tan infantil pero la vez tierno, nunca e podía enojarme más de dos minutos con él- Además tu sabes que tú no eres como ellas, eres mi amiga, mi única y verdadera amiga, nunca jugaría contigo. Porfaaa perdóname Bellita.

"Bellita" era como me llamaba cuando me enojada con él jajaja siempre conseguía que lo perdonara.

- Bueno ok, te perdono pero no sigas hablando así de las chicas sabes que no me gusta.

- Bueno esta bien lo lamento, pero Bella que quieres que haga, ellas son las que me buscan no yo a ellas.- puso su carita de niño bueno.

- Edward ya cállate- le dije riéndome jajaja enserio era tan egocéntrico que me desesperaba.

Entramos al colegio, como siempre Edward se iba por quien sabe donde o mejor dicho "con quien sabe donde" savia muy bien que su promesa de chico bueno no le duraría más de tres minutos.

- Hey Bells!- ese chillido con tanta emoción lo reconocería donde fuera jajaja era mi Alice, mi atolondrada y loca mejor amiga.

- ¿Lista para tu premiación?

- Alice por favor no me lo recuerdes, que ya estoy escuchando al director y todo su discurso, sabes muy bien que detesto ser el centro de atención.

- Pues claro pero no lo podrás evitar, no solo te premiaran por ser la más puntual sino también por haber ganado esa feria de ciencias y por ser la más abnegada y bla bla bla…

- Alice! No necesito que me lo recuerdes por favor.

El día pasó rápido, por fin me deshice de esa cosa de la premiación, odio ser el centro de atención y afortunadamente ya lo peor había pasado, cuando estábamos saliendo del colegio se nos acerco Jessica.

- Hola chicas!

- Hola Jess.- le dije yo- Hola Jesiii- le dijo hipócritamente Alice.

- Bueno hermosas, vengo para invitarlas el día de hoy a una fiesta que estoy organizando en mi casa, ya saben full tragos, full chicos lindos, así que tienen que ir súper sexis. Acá tienen las invitaciones y ya saben las espero, adiosito.- se despidió y se fue hacia otro grupo de chicos.

- Mira Bella, viste que la zorra de Jessica es un hipócrita, ayer me entere que iba por todo el colegio hablando sobre mi ex Jasper, ai la detesto sabes que decía que habíamos terminado porque yo le había engañado y bla bla bla aishh es una zorra.

- Alice no hables así de ella, sabes que no me gusta que hables de esa forma de las personas, además tú tuviste la culpa.

- No Bella no es cierto, osea yo que culpa tengo que Jasper sea tan impulsivo contra el pobre de Riley, se comporto como un salvaje.

- Alice, pero si lo único que hizo fue defenderte cuando Riley intento besarte a la fuerza, te dije que esa escenita tuya de sacarle celos a Jazz terminaría mal pero claro no me hiciste caso.

- Ya Bella no me reproches, si ok tuve la culpa pero no sé que hacer enserio quiero recuperarlo… uhmmm de seguro va a la fiesta de Jessica con su primo Edward.- me miro y puso su cara de ¡Tengo un fantástico plan Y TÚ ME AYUDARAS!

- No Alice, no me metas en tus asuntos…

- Porfis porfis porfis porfis, solo quiero que me acompañes nada más porfis porfis solo eso.- puso su carita de gatito, aish detestaba que hiciera eso.

- Alice sabes que la palabra Fiesta y Bella Swan nunca irán unidas, además sabes que ni ropa tengo bueno no como para una fiesta porque recuerda que Jessi dijo que seria una fiesta súper Sexy, no puedo Alice no quiero…

- Porfaaaa Bella, Jasper es el amor de mi vida, no puedes permitir que nuestra historia de amor quede incompleta plisssss- seguía insistiéndome todo el camino hasta mi casa y yo siempre le respondía que no.

- Porfaaa Bella, aish esta bien déjame sola en esto- se puso a llorar, no podía soportar verla así, enserio se me partía el corazón…

- Alice porfa no llores- pero no me hacia caso y seguía llorando desconsoladamente.

- Alice porfaaa deja de llorar ok mira si dejas de llorar te prometo que te acompaño a la fiesta, hago lo que quieras pero porfaaa deja de llorar no me gusta verte así- la consolé abrazándola.

- buuuuu ¿me dejarías hasta arreglarte?- hablo entre sollozos, no le entendí muy bien pero por que se calmara aceptaría lo que fuera.

- Si Alicita lo que quieras pero porfiis deja de llorar- le roge, pero su reacción me dejo completamente en shock.

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii yupiiiiiiiiiiiii!- empezó a gritar, saltando por toda la vereda del camino.

- Pero que te pasa Alice, ¿no que estabas muy triste?

- Si y lo estaba pero ahora que me acompañaras y además me dejaras arreglarte estoy demasiado feliz

- ¡Alice!- me queje.

- No mi amor jajaja nada de Alice nada ¿ok? Tu aceptaste y tú nunca rompes una promesa, ahora tú serás mi muñequita personal, pero no te preocupes Bellita ya veras lo linda y hermosa que quedaras, vamos que ya es tarde y aun ni e comenzado a maquillarte.- me dijo jalándome del brazo, o rayos ¿en que problema me había metido?


End file.
